LaurenXTaylor (Better Version)
by ZarioPCG
Summary: Just A fake romantic fiction i decided to right.
1. Chapter 1-Wet Dream

It was a normal dull, day in school. Nothing happening, learning new things like kids do. However two kids will learn something **VERY** new. A kid named Taylor who had a brownish kind of hair. Tall, white, brown eyes, slim. Taylor was doodling in class as usual until, "TAYLOR." Said a young brown skinned friend of his. Her name was Lauren. Now usually Taylor didn't really pay attention go her, but today she looked stunning. Taylor started having thoughts, daydreams. Now Taylor was starting to feel excited until! "YO TAYLOR YOU'RE GETTING HARD!" Screamed a young black skinned boy. His name was Zaron. "YOU'RE WELCOME!" Everyone in class was just shocked. Ms. Teacher, Lady didn't hear simply ignoring it. Usually Lauren would slap Taylor silly, but today Lauren had different intentions. Taylor was embarrassed he was ready to beat the shit out of Zaron, with a pissed off look. He knew good and damn well he was a devil under that likeable charm. Lauren raised her hand. She said "Can I go to the restroom? Oh, and my leg hurts so can someone assist me please?" Conveniently Ms. Teacher Lady chose Taylor. Taylor had a reaction of WT… but before Taylor could finish his thought Lauren dragged him out the room at supersonic speed. Jemal having to give something to Ms. Teacher Lady, for Mr. Man, Sir. Said "Nigga leg didn't seem broke to me?" Zaron getting suspicious decided to raise his hand. "Um... I have to go use the bathroom too?" He said in a questioning voice. The Teacher obviously said Yes. Reginald being bumped into since he had to use the bathroom to. Reginald was a husky brown skinned guy, with usually a jacket on. Reginald said "I could've sworn I saw this Cumming" ;). Taylor went into the girl's bathroom, with Lauren. She rushed into an empty toilet stall. Taylor still being a dumbass not knowing what's going on. He began to feel a little erect. Lauren said seductively "I saw the way you were looking at me in class." Taylor replied "Wait what?" Taylor was starting to have naughty thoughts, about this whole situation. Lauren on the other hand was slowly moving down. Taylor thinking, OH MY GOD! WTF IS HAPPENING. This was about to happen until "WTF IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" screamed A high pitch voice! Taylor was covered in sweat, he was starting to feel hot, and then something warm, and white shot out. "Ahhh!... Oh it was just a dream." A wet dream of course. All he heard was An annoying beep. "SHUT THE FUCK UP" screamed Taylor smashing clock. Damn it that dream was so good to, and Zaron being an annoying bitch always has to ruin it. "Aww man how am I going to clean this up. That was huge load. Well might as well go for round 2, it's only 2:30 in the morning." Taylor however an educated was, and formal man and decided not to do the dirty. However when he least suspected he heard a soft knock from downstairs. He was shocked to see who it was, Lauren. After having such an extreme dream it was hard to look at her face. Lauren staring at Taylor only in his boxers said "Um Taylor did you wet yourself?" Taylor who was immediately embarrassed decided, to let her come in, and ran upstairs to change clothes. When he was finally ready to come back down stairs. He asked her what brings her here at such an early time. She immediately reason responded "Taylor I want your sperm." Taylor thinking he was still dreaming decided to slap himself. However Lauren grabbed his hand and gave him a passionate kiss. Taylor began to burn up, paused in shock. Lauren immediately took the chance to pounce on him, and pinned him to the ground. Taylor knowing he was 10x stronger he didn't break her off. He just didn't….Lauren knowing she doesn't want to get caught in such a devious act. She asked "Are your parents' home?" "No? Why?" He responded knowing exactly why. Lauren responded "Oh don't be a dumbass." Lauren said.


	2. Chapter 2-What The Actual Fuck

While Taylor, and Lauren were obviously doing something, very, very dirty. Marlon a white skinned boy, kind of at an average height He had wavy brown hair. Marlon was locked in his room. On his nice clean black sheets. Marlon was having a very naughty dream, about a very, cute, nice girl. Lauren. "Oh god." Marlon moaned. He woke up from his raging member, it was as hard as a rock. "Damn I can't sleep." Marlon in his Shirt, and Boxers. Marlon slowly stroking his member, inside his boxers. Marlon enjoying himself too much, to let it free. "You want to come out?" Marlon straightly posturing himself. Marlon hurryingly removing the constricting boxers. He started stroking hard, and pumping it fast. Then an image flashed an imaged that wasn't supposed to be in his mind. It was an image of Taylor. Marlon opened his eyes "WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK." He was just ready to blow his load, and he was still erect thinking about Taylor. He was confused, really Damn Confused. It was now 3:50. "Man I need to think about this. Could that have been really him?"

BACK TO LAUREN/TAYLOR

Lauren was still unsure about doing such an act, and started to have other thoughts. "Taylor are you sure?" Taylor responded "Does this answer your question." He swooped in on Lauren, and missed her lips entirely like a dumbass. Lauren bent down to Taylor, and said "Yeah tough guy, that sure did." Lauren said sarcastically. Lauren was ready to touch his member that was obviously hard, until. "TAYLOR ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!" Lauren stood on end "Who Else would be awoke at this time?" Taylor got up and answered the door. "I know who it is." When Taylor opened the door it was….. "DAMN IT ZARON WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING." "No I do not. Wait why Lauren is here." Lauren responded "Stop asking questions." Zaron said "Well I'm sorry if I see Taylor fully dressed, and Lauren at your house at 3:50. Hmm… what were you guys about to d…" "SHUT THE HELL UP ZARON!" screamed Taylor, and Lauren. "Ok, Ok DAMN." Zaron backed off. "Zaron you really know how to cock block someone." Taylor mumbled under his breath. "Look Taylor I still need those skills for the RPG." Taylor responded "Oh I got them they're right in Deez Nuts. NOW FUCKING LEAVE!" Zaron responded "I feel like you guys were about to do something you weren't supposed to be doing?" Lauren finally getting pissed off "OH MY GOD LEAVE, HIS PARENTS ARE ON A TRIP, AND HE NEEDED MY HELP WITH STUFF NOW LEAVE!" "TAYLOR!" screamed a far away voice. Zaron said "Sounds Like Marlon?" Lauren started turning pale. "HEY ZARON." Zaron said "What?" "YOU STILL NEED HELP RIGHT!" "Uh yeah." Zaron responded. "WELL FOLLOW ME I CAN HELP WE'RE GOING IN THE BACK ROOM OK! COME ON LET'S GO!" Lauren SuperSonic Boom dragged Zaron to the living room all your hearing is Zaron screaming "WAIT I ALSO KNOW YOU AND REGGIE ARE WRITING SOME BS FANFICTION ABOUT ME." Taylor Now officially ready to go grab a gun and end himself. Marlon runs in. "Taylor we need to talk now." "Ouch what the Hell just poked me?" Taylor questioned. Marlon replied "Uh… Nothing." Marlon trying to hide his hard-on. Which Taylor noticed. _Why the hell is he hard?_

 **BACK TO LAUREN AND ZARON**

"OK NOW CAN YOU LEAVE ZARON WE'RE DONE." Lauren Said while pushing Zaron. "Ok Ok." Zaron replied. Lauren said "Also what was that story talking about Taylor in school, I didn't get to the next part. You hurried, and exited it out." Zaron responded "Oh it was nothing, but me being a total Dick. Anyways Bye." Zaron screaming while running "OH YEAH TELL TAYLOR I'M KICKING HIS ASS ABOUT THAT FANFICTION ABOUT ME AND CHANEL." Lauren said "What the actual Fuck." _What will come with Marlon and Taylor. Did Zaron Break the Fourth Wall. Find out on the Next DRAGON BALL Z (which I do not own)._


	3. Chapter 3- What're You Gonna Do Now?

Lauren finally happy of getting rid of Zaron, she decided to get back to Taylor, but she was going to take a look around first. "Hmm wonder what Taylor has lying around."

 **BACK TO MARLON/TAYLOR**

"Why the hell did you bring me up here to my room?" Taylor questioned Marlon. "Taylor I needed to say. Wait why the Hell is your bed sticky, and wet." Marlon questioned. "Uh…." Taylor recalling the memory made him excited. Which Marlon Obviously noticed. "Ooooh I know what you did in here." Taylor burning up by Marlon's observation "I did nothing in here, I was just eating an um… Popsicle." Marlon started to turn red by Taylor's statement. _Taylor… eating… a…. popsicle… Damn it Marlon not time to think about that_. "Come on dude I woke up tonight and started jerking off you honestly think I don't know how a bed would feel like after that?" Taylor surprised by the fact that Marlon jerked off was shocked. "So who were you thinking about?" Marlon questioned. Taylor replied "It was a wet dream… Damn it MARLON TELL ME WHY YOU CAME HERE." "We need to talk like I said." Marlon stated. "TALK ABOUT WHAT DAMN IT. HERE YOU ARE COCK BLOCKING ME FROM GETTING SOME." Taylor yelled. Marlon started to question the fact. "Getting some from who?" Taylor quickly trying to change the subject. "Look Marlon we just keep dodging the question. Now what is it." Taylor stated. "Look Taylor what if I say I was Jerking off to a female." Marlon said. Taylor replied "Yeah keep going." Marlon then replied "And then right when I was about to you know, Blow I had a short image of a male in my head." Taylor started to get confused, _IS MARLON GAY?!_ "Hey Taylor are you, in your room?" Shouted a young gentle voice. Which was obviously Lauren. "Wait is Lauren the one you trying to 'get some' with?" Taylor starting to feel hesitant from Marlon's correct guess he replied "So what your gay!" Marlon was furious, "What the Fuck that's my Girl Friend!" Taylor replied "SO YOU BASICALLY TOLD ME YOU WERE GAY!" Taylor now screaming. "Taylor is something happening up there. I'm coming up." Lauren said.

 _ **FIGHT SCENE**_

"Hold up Lauren I'll be down in a sec. Ok." Taylor said. "Ok I'll just wait." Lauren stated.

"I can't believe you would try, and do Lauren!" Marlon said quietly.

"Not my fault your homo."

Taylor=100hp Marlon=125hp

MARLON USED- Low Kick

Taylor took 15hp worth of damage

TAYLOR USED- Punching Barrage

Marlon took 25hp

MARLON USED- Elbow Jab

Taylor dodged the attack

TAYLOR USED- Kicking Barrage

Marlon took 50hp

MARLON USED- Pin Down

Taylor took 10hp

TAYLOR USED- Counter Pin

Marlon took 50hp

 **MARLON LOST THE FIGHT**

 **-** _ **Fight Over-**_

"Taylor you Okay! Up there." Lauren Shouted. "I'm fine. Just had to take care of someone." Taylor said.

"So what're you going to do now?" Marlon said, a bit sadly.


	4. Chapter 4-Is it too late to say sorry

It was a normal day in GOMS a very boring day. After last night Marlon, and Taylor won't on speaking terms. Marlon just looked at Taylor, and remembered last night.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Taylor just stared at Marlon, and Marlon was enjoying Taylor on top of him so something started to grow in his groin area ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

"Look Taylor I got to go! Now!" Marlon got up, and rushed out the door, and Lauren was downstairs calmly waiting. She heard Marlon rush out.

"Taylor what happened?"

"N-nothing…" Taylor shouted back. Taylor was worried about Marlon, and worried about Lauren.

MARLON'S P.O.V

"Damn it, why am I captivated by him," as Marlon walked out the house, and down the street where he met Zaron.

"Dude what are you doing?" Marlon questioned.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL I was staying at Carson's house and Chanel was there and we go into a heated argument about fanfics and she kicked me out…" Marlon just gave Zaron a long awkward silence as punishment.

Marlon, and Zaron just exchanged looks.

Marlon: ಠ_ಠ

Zaron: ლ(╹ε╹ლ)

Marlon: (￣□￣)

Zaron:≖‿≖

Marlon simply stopped once Zaron gave that look, and just had to ask.

"What's with that look…" Zaron slowly turned to Marlon, and responded

"I'm writing another fanfic about you Taylor, and Lauren, and some new character fufufufu~" Marlon heard this, looked at him looked away, and walked down the road once again.

Once he was down the road he turned and gave Zaron this face, with some...messages.

Marlon: (╹◡╹)凸, and with that he whispered just loudly enough that Zaron could hear "Fuck...you.." Zaron of course was startled, not from Marlon's words but from someone else.

"WHERE IS THAT ASSHOLE!" screamed a voice so hate filled, a voice that could only come from a cruel ugly creature, a voice that even satan would hide from, a voice that gave you a sign to stay away because it was nothing but hideous, stupid monster that wanted only destruction. It was...Jemall.

"Gotta blast!" and with those words Zaron ran away from the hideous beast.

"Woah Jemall calm down, what did he do?" Marlon asked.

"That Bisexual BASTARD trapped me in a underground room, with Dave!" yelled the beast

"Yeah, but we had some fun with it. So it wasn't all bad." Dave piggybacked. Marlon looked at the both of them, and looked at Jemall. It looks like Jemall had an interesting reaction to what Dave said, as Marlon noticed an obvious hard-on.

"A-anyways-" Jemall was stuttering, he was still flustered from Dave's statement.

"HE EVEN HAD THE FUCKING NERVE TO TELL ME HE'S RIDING A FANFIC ABOUT ME AND DAVE!"

"Woah, woah calm down first thing yeah you can beat him up about, but a fanfic you're taking it too seriously. Zaron maybe makes mistakes, but a fanfic is literally nothing, but his way of making jokes that everyone can laugh about. Yes it may make your aggravated, but in the end everyone's laughing not at you but the fanfic you. They're all laughing and before you know it you're laughing. Also it's not like anyone's gonna clown you, if anything they'll clown Zaron for writing such a thing, but he doesn't care because it's his inside joke to his FRIENDS you know not the whole world, not the whole school just his best friends. It's just a joke, and you can always make a fanfic about him, not only this but he'll always be there to draw you a picture, or give you a dollar, or cheer you up because Zaron's nothing, but a sensitive, bi-sexual bastard."

"Why are you defending him, he's writing a fanfic about you as well?" commented Jemall.

"I guess because I know it isn't real, and I'll even laugh at it someday not get pissed off."

WELL THAT'S THE END WILL JEMALL FORGIVE ZARON, AND WILL JEMALL PUNCH HIM THEN GIVE HIM A BIG HUG FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF FRIENDSHIP.

 _(Come on buddy you know I meant no harm…Even throughout this story I'm joking about your fanfic so come on pweeeassseee.)_


End file.
